


A Legacy of Darkness

by TraceofInk



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, OOC, blood-sucking, d'uh, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this yet, sorry...
Kudos: 20





	A Legacy of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta right now, so all errors are mine to blame for.   
I apologize for not writing regulary, but real life's a bitch and I'm fighting with so many demons right now--- Well, I hope you'll enjoy reading this and I'll try to have the next part up soon...
> 
> Sincerly,  
Traceofink

#  **A Legacy of Darkness**

  
  


**Chapter 1- Home Again**

“Hello Jethro.”

Gibbs turned around and stared at the man with cold, anger filled eyes.

“Where is my agent, Michael?”

“I'm hurt. No Greetings?” The man, Gibbs had called Michael, feigned a hurt impression. “No questions about my person or my wellbeing at all?”

“You're not that interesting,” Gibbs growled. “ And don't play games with me.”

The angry Agent stepped closer to the now smirking man.

He would have done more, you could see it in the way his whole body had tensed up, but the fact that Kate and McGee were standing behind him and were watching every single move put him into a position which felt more awkward to him than anything else ever had.

“So, who are your friends?” Michael asked and neatly sidestepped Gibbs.

“My Agents,” Gibbs answered tightly and Kate watched how the older man's hands were opening and closing to fists at the man's sides and held herself ready to spring into action if Gibbs so much as uttered a word.

“Where's he?” Gibbs asked again.

“Anthony DiNozzo?” Michael turned his attention back to Gibbs and Kate let go of the breath she'd been holding in. “He's with one of my children. You're looking surprised, Jethro, you didn't really think I wouldn't know his name by now, right?”

Michael grinned and McGee felt the burning desire to run for his life. The young agent cast a look over to Kate and felt a sick sense of relief when the woman appeared just as intimidated as he felt.

“After all, he's with us for almost the whole day by now.”

Michael signed Gibbs to follow him down the corridor and the agent complied with a terse “Stay here,” directed at Kate and McGee.

The corridor was dark and it smelled of mold, blood and decay, just like Gibbs remembered it since his father had first introduced him to the clan.

He could hear someone moving beside him, but ignored it for this time being, Michael knew better than to attack him, especially here...

~

Tony tried to keep his distance from the woman who was currently filing her nails at the opposite of the room.

Twice he had tried to reach the door and twice he had failed, his back bore the painful reminders of that and he was sure he would sport some impressive bruising come morning.

He sighed and masked his face with a bright smile when the woman looked up sharply from her task.

“What?” she asked in a hiss.

“I suppose you don't carry a crowbar with you?” Tony asked and the woman grunted in amusement.

“Why? Do you want to try to go through one of the walls with it?”

_ No, Sunshine, I want to use it on that pretty head of yours,  _ Tony thought inwardly and shrugged.

“Wouldn't do you any good, Sweets,” the woman stood and stretched her arms above her head, which gave Tony an unhampered view of the woman's abdomen.

It pained Tony to admit, that he, who always found a way to admire a woman's body; who could spent hours doing nothing than to worship every inch of available skin with licks and small kisses, felt a strong wave of nausea rising in the pits of his stomach when he saw the pale almost wax like skin of it.

The woman grinned devilish, “You can't escape on your own.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked and tried to fake some interest.

“You'll need help, someone who's able to take us on,” the woman grinned broadly now and,-

Wait.

Tony squinted his eyes together to get an better look and gasped loudly when he realized what he saw.

“No.”

“Are you afraid, little boy?” the woman asked tauntingly. “You should, you know? Be afraid, I mean, be very, very afraid.”

~

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” the voice was still strong, even when the person calling the name was nothing more than a shadow of what he once had been. “I believed to never see you again, son.”

“Don't call me that,” Gibbs grounded out between clenched teeth. “Only one person has the right to call me that.”

“Yeah,” the old man nodded and Gibbs felt a pang of guilt when he saw the sadness in the man's eyes, but he had to stand firm, had to fight, like he'd always done, or he would loose everything.

“I know,” the man rose from his chair and took slow steps in Gibbs' direction. “How's Jack doing this days? Still bothered by his arthritis?”

“You know he is and I'm sure you're not letting him out of the Clan's sight,” Gibbs watched how the man gave a small wave to Michael, who bowed deeply before he turned and left.

_ Coward,  _ was Gibbs first thought, before the old man laid one of his cold hands on his shoulder.

“He doesn't appreciate when you think of him like that,” the man scolded with a smile.

“So?” Gibbs asked. “I'm not afraid of him.”

“Yes, I know,” the man nodded. “You were never afraid of Michael, not even when you were a youngster.”

“Don't.”

“What, Leroy? Don't you want to listen how you were born here? How you lived here? Until you were stolen away?”

“I've never been stolen,” Gibbs hissed and the man smiled in satisfaction when he saw the glowing eyes now glaring at him. “I'm not a thing, I'm a human being.”

The man snorted, “You've never been a human, Leroy. Never. Not even when my seed created you-” the man laughed, which ended in a coughing fit.

“You're dying,” Gibbs stated and watched how the man turned back to the chair he'd vacated not so long ago. “Am I right, Lazarus?”

“Well, yes, you are, son. That's why you're here now,” Lazarus swept with his hand over his mouth and looked with disgust at the smear of spittle and blood on its skin before he used a tissue to get rid of it.

“No, I'm here, because you and your clan kidnapped one of my agents-”

“Do you remember your childhood, Leroy?” Lazarus interrupted in a calm voice. “You were such a beautiful child. So thirsty for knowledge and – Do you remember when Michael gave you your first prey to hunt down in those corridors?”

The old man pointed with a weak hand to one of the many doors adjoining the room they were in.

“You enjoyed it-”

Gibbs felt something stirring inside with the words of that old man and swallowed hard.

“Yeah, you did,” Lazarus smiled knowingly and licked his lips. “Do you still remember the sweet taste in your mouth when you got it?” The man laughed, “Better than everything you ever tasted, right? Michael said it would even be better than sex, but I've got to disagree with that...nothing is better than a warm and willing body beneath your own.”

“What-” Gibbs had to clear his throat to continue, which didn't went undiscovered by Lazarus, who smiled a siren smile. “- do you want, Lazarus?”

“Like you said. I'm dying and I need to name a hire,” Lazarus took hold of a little bell to his right and a faint jingle echoed through the room, but only for a moment, before a door opened and a petite woman stepped in.

“Master?”

“Bring us something to drink, Belle,” Lazarus ordered without gracing her with a look. “And make sure that this two Agents are leaving.”

“Yes Master.”

“No,” Gibbs stepped forward to intercept just to groan in pain when Lazarus' mind invaded his.

*Be thankful, son. I could just as easily have them killed.*

~

McGee gasped when a woman stepped out of the shadows right in front of him.

“You must be the Agents Gibbs told us about,” the woman said. Her voice bore a tone with it that was hard to ignore, something that demanded instantly to be obeyed.

“Follow me,” she ordered and turned around.

“Where are we going?” Kate, who had watched everything with growing unease, asked and was rewarded with a glare from the woman.

“You'll see soon enough.”

~

Tony jumped when the door swung suddenly open and a man he'd never seen before stepped in.

“Playtime's over, Celine,” the man hissed and gave Tony a sign to follow him.

“But, Michael, I haven't even started,yet.”

The “yet” sent a shiver down Tony's spine and the young man couldn't move fast enough to follow this Michael out of the room.

“Too bad, baby,” Celine crooned after the two men.

“Don't worry, my love, I'll be back later to play with you,” Michael said with a grin and Celine laughed loudly before she sobered and threw him a glare which would put Gibbs' one to shame.

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

Tony watched the exchange and couldn't prevent the uneasy feeling that rose in his body.

~

Lazarus watched how Gibbs started to prowl around the hall like a caged animal, ready to strike at the first person who would be foolish enough to come too near.

“Did you ever wonder how your life would have been if Jack wouldn't have taken you from us?” Lazarus asked suddenly and Gibbs stopped in his tracks to glare at the old man.

“You mean just like you wondered how Jack's life would have played out when you've hadn't taken his wife?”

“Touché.” Lazarus sighed and added softly. “I heard about your wife and child-”

“None of your business,” Gibbs growled, his patience was fast approaching the end.

“I decided to name you my heir, Leroy.” Lazarus started to cough again and groaned when his chest protested to the movement it caused.

“Well, name someone else then, because I won't do it,” Gibbs demanded.

“I can't, son. It's a done deal already.”

“No.”

“It's not a coincidence that we've taken this Agent-”

“What are you talking about?”

Just then the door opened and Michael, followed closely by Tony and Belle who carried a tray filled with a decanter and glasses, stepped into the hall.

“Boss,” Gibbs could easily detect the relief in Tony's voice. “Man, I'm so glad to see you-”

“Oh, I'm sure you are,” Lazarus interrupted the young man. “Come over here for a moment, boy.”

Tony saw questioningly over to his boss, but something made him comply that old man and before he could do anything about it he stood right in front of him.

Lazarus smiled a feral smile and run one of his hands over Tony's chest, his blue eyes gleaming with lust and something else, something Tony didn't want to think about.

“Come nearer, boy,” Lazarus demanded and spread his legs to make room for the young man, who moved like a marionette between them, his face filled with horror and disgust.

“Don't move,” Lazarus ordered and Tony felt how his body became heavy just before his shirt was pushed up and cold air hit his skin.

“Very nice,” the old man complemented and laid his hands around Tony's waist to pull the body even nearer.

“Lazarus,” Gibbs called from behind Tony and the young man sighed in relief.

Surely his boss wouldn't let this old geezer touch him any longer, right?

Never was he so sadly mistaken...

The old man didn't even answer or stop his ministrations, but Tony could hear a pained gasp coming from Gibbs, before he flinched when something sharp pierced one of his nipples.

He wanted to vomit when he felt how the old man placed his hot and wet mouth over it next and started to suck forcefully.

Lazarus moaned when the sweet taste of the man's blood hit his tongue and he felt some of his spirit return, even when he knew it couldn't last long.

He sucked stronger still and grabbed Tony's waist harder when the young man started to squirm away from the pain.

Gibbs had to use all of his skills to break free from the hold Michael had on him and Michael hissed in anger when he was just so able to avoid hitting the wall behind Lazarus' chair.

“So you want to fight?” Michael asked in a growl and Gibbs shrugged nonchalantly which infuriated the man even more. “Is this human really worth it, brother?”

“He's annoying like hell,” Gibbs answered and one corner of his mouth twitched in a barely- there- smile, when he remembered how Tony had acted in the bullpen yesterday morning, just a few hours before he had disappeared.

He shrugged out of his coat and took a defensive stance, readying himself for the coming fight, before he added in a growl, “But he's mine.”

End Part 1

  
  
  



End file.
